


Sempre com você

by anadelonge



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge
Summary: Camilo e Ernesto largaram tudo no Vale do Café para tentar uma vida melhor em São Paulo, mas as coisas não foram tão fáceis quanto imaginavam. Sem emprego, Camilo viu-se obrigado a participar de lutas clandestinas para poder ajudar na renda mensal. Só não estava nos planos deixar que Ernesto descobrisse.





	Sempre com você

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa em um universo em que Camilo e Ernesto não se apaixonaram por Jane e Ema.

Camilo sempre se impressionou com a coragem de Ernesto de se aventurar em novos desafios, mesmo sem saber o futuro que isso lhe reservaria. Filho de imigrantes, sempre soube que precisaria lutar em dobro para conseguir um futuro digno, ainda que isso significasse ter um começo arriscado. Deslumbrado com esse entusiasmo, resolveram, juntos, abandonar tudo e todos para tentar a sorte em São Paulo. Apesar de terem origem completamente opostas, os dois conseguiram criar uma conexão que nunca imaginariam que duas pessoas poderiam sentir.

Mas as coisas não foram fáceis para Camilo. Exausto de passar dias sem encontrar trabalho, acabou descobrindo um galpão que financiava lutas clandestinas e, no desespero, fez um acordo de receber uma pequena quantia de dinheiro toda noite, com a condição de perder todos os combates. Não havia contado sobre isso para ninguém, com medo de ser denunciado ou pior, medo da reprovação de Ernesto.

Fazia quase uma semana que estava lá e, para sua sorte, havia conseguido esconder bem os hematomas de seu corpo, principalmente por causa da condição pré-estabelecida com o dono de não apanhar no rosto. Apesar disso, o adversário dessa noite não foi tão gentil quanto os outros. Recebeu um cruzado em cheio em sua delicada face, que ganhou uma coloração vermelha poucos segundos após o contato. Não satisfeito, levou ainda bons socos no estomago, que causaram a impressão de que todo o ar de seu corpo simplesmente havia desaparecido. Ficou ali caído no chão, sem forças para levantar. Já havia feito o combinado, perder a luta, então não havia motivo para tentar fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sofrer aquela humilhação diária. Achou que se acostumaria com o tempo, mas ver seus adversários serem ovacionados todas as vezes em que venciam as lutas contra o Principezinho do Café ainda causava uma dor em seu coração, além da dor física. Será que um dia ele conseguiria vencer alguma luta? Será que um dia alguém _torceria_ por ele?

Um tempo depois, quando o galpão já havia esvaziado, seu chefe veio entregar o pagamento da noite, desculpando-se pelo soco no rosto com a desculpa de que era "irresistível demais para não levar uns sopapos". Colocou as notas no bolso e voltou para casa, torcendo para que Ernesto ainda não tivesse chegado ou que já estivesse dormindo. Não iria conseguir encarar aqueles enormes olhos de preocupação sem chorar. Uma humilhação por dia já era o suficiente.

Para seu azar, Ernesto já havia chegado e estava sentado em sua cama. Os pratos com a janta trazida do bar foram simplesmente esquecidos no momento em que Camilo fechou a porta do quarto. Ernesto levantou como um raio, com as mãos já em direção ao rosto do amigo.

\- Camilo, o que aconteceu?

\- Não foi nada. – Camilo recuou, tanto pela dor do toque como pela culpa da preocupação que estava causando no amigo.

\- Como não foi nada? – esbravejou Ernesto. – Você está todo machucado! Quem fez isso com você?

\- É... é meu novo trabalho. Não vai acontecer novamente. - disse visivelmente envergonhado.

\- Mas em que diabos você está trabalhando? Parece até que alguém bateu em você de propósito.

Camilo não aguentava mais segurar aquela mentira por tanto tempo. Fazia pouco tempo que havia começado a lutar, mas toda volta para casa era sempre a mesma coisa: fingir que tudo estava bem e esperar até o dia seguinte, quando Ernesto não estaria mais no quarto, para poder cuidar de seus ferimentos. Feridas estas que não conseguiam se curar pela constante rotina de agressões que se repetiam toda noite. Como não conseguia mais encarar Ernesto, apenas desviou o olhar.

\- Camilo... Não me diga que está apanhando de propósito.

\- Foi o único trabalho que achei!

\- Mas você disse que estava trabalhando no cais!

\- Eu tentei, mas não me aceitaram! Minha mãe tem os contatos dela e deve ter avisado a todos para não me contratarem. Então um dia, voltando para casa, encontrei este lugar em que ninguém me conhecia e me disseram que eu poderia ganhar um dinheiro caso aceitasse perder todas as lutas. Não é um trabalho honroso, eu sei, mas pelo menos posso ajudar a pagar este quartinho.

\- Camilo, eu já disse que ganho o suficiente para pagar o aluguel! Claro que não é muita coisa, mas você também não precisa extrapolar a ponto de ter que se sacrificar por uns trocados!

\- Desculpe, mas...

Camilo não conseguiu falar mais nada pois aquele choro sufocado durante a semana não se aquietou mais em seu peito. Começou a soluçar como uma criança e quanto mais tentava evitar, mais fortes eles vinham. Vendo seu amigo nessa situação, Ernesto não pôde fazer nada, a não ser abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. A última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era de uma bronca e, conhecendo a família de que veio, ele com certeza não estava acostumado a ser repreendido daquela forma. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até Camilo conseguir se acalmar um pouco. Ernesto, então, guiou-o até a cama e afastou os pratos para abrir espaço para ele poder se sentar. Enquanto Camilo se ajeitava de um jeito que não machucasse tanto, Ernesto saiu do quarto dizendo que voltaria logo. Poucos minutos depois estava de volta, com uma bacia com água nos braços e algumas toalhas limpas no ombro. Depois, foi em busca da malinha que guardava no fundo de seu armário e tirou de lá algumas ataduras que guardava em caso de emergência.

\- Para que tudo iss-

\- Shh. – interrompeu Ernesto. – Você precisa de cuidados médicos. Não sou um especialista, mas precisamos cuidar desses ferimentos. Pelo menos até irmos ao hospital.

\- Não precis-

\- Já disse para ficar quieto! Que teimoso!

Camilo obedeceu e apenas observou enquanto o outro molhava o pano na água limpa. Como estava com dores, já havia desabotoado a camisa, mas, a pedido do italiano, acabou por tirá-la por completo. Seus hematomas estavam de fato bem feios, mas nada que precisasse de uma visita médica urgente. Ernesto, por outro lado, agia com muita apreensão, como se cuidar do principezinho fosse a única preocupação de sua vida. Levava o pano molhado, agora vermelho, até a bacia e depois até os ferimentos, tudo com o maior cuidado possível para não o machucar ainda mais. Depois de limpar o sangue, passou uma toalha seca e, em seguida, enfaixou a região de seu estômago, que parecia estar mais dolorida que as outras.

\- Ernesto, você não precisava fazer tudo isso. – disse Camilo, ajeitando-se para ficar em uma posição mais ereta. – Amanhã vai ser outro dia e já estarei melhor.

\- Outro dia em que você vai entrar naquele ringue, não é? Por favor, prometa que não vai fazer essa maluquice de novo.

\- Não posso, preciso ajudar nos nossos pagamentos. Não é justo só você trabalhar e eu ser um inútil.

\- Pois arranje outro trabalho, ora! Se não deu certo no bar do Seu Manuel, a gente pode achar outra coisa em outro lugar. Você tem capacidade como qualquer outro nesta cidade, não precisa ficar em um lugar onde sua vida estará sempre em risco!  – disse Ernesto, visivelmente irritado com a insistência do amigo em continuar apanhando.

\- Você sabe que já tentei em vários lugares, Carcamano, mas ninguém me aceita. Esse é o único lugar que me deram uma chance e não posso desperdiçá-la.

\- Mas eu não quero te ver machucado. – confessou Ernesto com a maior sinceridade possível. – Sabe, você é a melhor coisa que eu tenho aqui em São Paulo. Se não fosse por você, eu já teria desistido de tudo. Sempre que volto para casa, às vezes irritado por algum cliente importuno que me destratou no bar, e te encontro aqui, consigo ter forças para enfrentar o dia seguinte. O que eu faria sem você por perto?

Camilo surpreendeu-se: não imaginava que seu amigo nutria sentimentos tão fortes por ele. Sabia, claro, que a amizade entre eles era forte, mas não media a importância de sua presença na vida dele. Além de tudo, este era um sentimento recíproco, pois ele também já teria voltado ao Vale caso estivesse sozinho na cidade.

\- Desculpe, Ernesto, mas eu preciso continuar. Pelo menos por mais uma semana. Prometo que a partir de amanhã vou passar o dia na rua procurando algo diferente, mas por enquanto preciso fazer isso.

\- Não sei, ainda acho que você deveria parar logo. – ponderou Ernesto. – Mas promete mesmo que depois dessa semana você vai parar?

\- Prometo.

\- Certo, então pelo menos deixe-me te ensinar algumas técnicas de autodefesa. Você pode até perder a luta, mas preciso que volte para casa com vida! Sabe, morar com dois irmãos acaba te dando uma experiência nessa área. Apesar de Luccino nunca ter participado das brigas físicas, Virgílio sempre foi muito violento. Era bater ou apanhar. Mas imagino que você, no alto da riqueza, e filho único ainda por cima, nunca precisou se defender de ninguém. Pensando bem... – pausou Ernesto, analisando o torso de seu amigo. – acho que isso seria até bom para sua forma física. Você anda muito magrinho! – Ernesto apalpou o braço de Camilo com força moderada, mas ver sua expressão dolorida e ouvi-lo soltar um grunhido fez com que se lembrasse dos machucados que ele havia acabado de ganhar. – Desculpe! Me esqueci!

\- Tudo bem. – Camilo sorriu de leve, pela primeira vez naquele dia. – Mas você tem razão. Você poderia me ajudar, então?

\- Mas é claro! – Ernesto estufou o peito, orgulhoso. – Eu nunca fui o mais forte, mas com certeza era o mais habilidoso do Vale!

\- Não duvido disso. Sei que você não teve uma vida tão fácil quanto a minha e teve que aprender mais cedo muitas coisas que ainda não aprendi. Por isso te agradeço muito, Ernesto. E... – Camilo tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou para suas mãos apoiadas no colo. – desculpe por chorar na sua frente, sei que isso não é algo digno de um homem...

\- Ei, do que está falando? – Ernesto levantou o rosto de Camilo com seus dedos calejados. – Não tem problema nenhum em chorar. Isso só mostra que você é humano. E com mais coragem do que muito homem por aí que tem medo de mostrar seus sentimentos. Você tem um coração de ouro e nada vai mudar isso. E esse é justamente meu medo, que usem isso contra você. Você é a pessoa mais bondosa que já conheci, mas sei que a vida pode nos maltratar e acabar mudando nossa natureza. Por isso você precisa parar de ir nessas lutas, para que isso não afete seu coração.

Ernesto dizia tudo com tanta honestidade que não tinha como duvidar de suas palavras. Havia prometido que pararia de lutar e iria cumprir, mas agora tinha um motivo a mais para isso: não poderia decepcionar seu amigo.

\- Aaah, venha cá meu principezinho manco!

Ernesto abriu os braços e envolveu o menor em um abraço apertado, tomando cuidado para não o machucar ainda mais. Camilo sorriu sabendo que, por mais que o mundo lá fora não fosse tão gentil com ele, lá dentro ele estava protegido.

 

***

 

Como Camilo já se sentia um pouco melhor, Ernesto pegou os pratos abandonados no canto da cama e disse que iria até a cozinha geral do cortiço para dar uma esquentada na janta, mas não sem antes perguntar várias vezes se Camilo ficaria bem sozinho por alguns minutos. Ele assentiu e Ernesto saiu, garantindo que voltaria logo.

Ernesto realmente era um anjo na vida de Camilo. Apesar de apenas terem se aproximado recentemente, ambos sentiam como se fossem amigos desde sempre. O italiano trazia mais alegria para sua vida vazia e ele tentava fazer o máximo para retribuir. Os dois criaram um vínculo muito forte e, por isso, sabia que Ernesto não se perdoaria se algo de pior acontecesse com ele, ainda mais sabendo que era algo que poderia ser evitado. Seria capaz até de trabalhar em dois turnos para conseguir o dinheiro necessário para os dois e não o ver sofrer mais.

Apesar das dores físicas, essa atenção de Ernesto havia sido o suficiente para aquecer o coração de Camilo, que nunca teve o carinho do pai e muito menos da mãe, que parecia mais ter uma pedra no lugar do coração. Ninguém nunca antes havia segurado seu rosto e dito palavras acalentadoras daquele jeito. Ninguém nunca havia se importado verdadeiramente com os sentimentos que carregava dentro do peito. Quando era criança, sua governanta era a única que lhe dava alguma atenção, mas, claro, ela era paga para isso. Depois, foi para um colégio interno onde todos os alunos eram vistos mais como uma fonte de dinheiro do que como pequenos seres humanos tentando entender como o mundo funcionava. Ernesto, então, foi o primeiro que o viu como um ser humano real, sem segundas intenções financeiras. Veja só, ele praticamente estava sendo _sustentado_ por ele. E Ernesto não achava nada de errado nisso, tinha até um certo prazer em poder ajudar o amigo. Mas ainda assim Camilo não se sentia bem, não se sentia _homem suficiente_ para aceitar isso. Sempre aprendera que precisava ser responsável para cuidar de sua família e era isso que iria fazer. Mesmo não tendo mais sua mãe por perto, havia encontrado em Ernesto uma família, ou, pelo menos, alguém que chegasse mais perto desse conceito.

 

***

 

Ernesto parecia um equilibrista quando voltou para o quarto: uma mão segurando um prato e a outra virada para conciliar o prato e a maçaneta. A experiência como garçom estava servindo para algo, afinal.

Ambos comeram em silêncio, com exceção do pigarro que Ernesto soltou quando foi flagrado olhando não tão disfarçadamente para o torso nu de Camilo. Isso o fez ficar consciente de que havia esquecido de colocar a camisa de volta após os cuidados de Ernesto e rapidamente abaixou-se para pegá-la do chão. Não tinha o corpo bronzeado e muito menos torneado como o amigo (fato este já notado pelo mesmo), então ficar exposto daquela forma era algo um pouco vergonhoso para ele.

\- Não precisa... se não quiser. – interrompeu Ernesto. – Seus machucados devem estar doendo, talvez seja melhor deixá-los respirar um pouco.

\- Acho melhor colocá-la, não quero pegar friagem. – Camilo vestiu a camisa, mas deixou-a desabotoada porque os hematomas realmente doíam quando o tecido roçava em sua pele sensível.

\- Principezinho... – sussurrou Ernesto, rindo para si mesmo.

Depois do jantar, Ernesto recolheu os pratos e levou-os até a cozinha, deixando Camilo sozinho novamente. Ele viu isso como uma oportunidade para trocar de roupa e preparar-se para dormir. Queria estar acordado quando Ernesto retornasse para dar-lhe boa noite, mas os olhos pesados denunciavam a exaustão que havia passado durante aquele dia. Acabou entrando em um sono leve, mas foi desperto quando sentiu um movimento ao seu lado na cama e abriu os olhos sonolentos.

\- Achegue-se para lá, hoje vou dormir aqui com você.

\- O quê? – Camilo arregalou os olhos com a declaração inesperada.

\- Você disse que não quer ir ao hospital, então ficarei aqui cuidando de você.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, já disse que estou bem.

\- Já está decidido. – declarou Ernesto, arrumando seu travesseiro ao lado de Camilo. – Olha, sei que você está machucado e precisa de espaço, mas já aviso que posso ser um pouco espaçoso demais durante o sono.

Todo cansaço que Camilo estava sentindo simplesmente desapareceu de seu corpo e ele só conseguia sentir o calor que emanava a seu lado. Nunca antes havia dormido na mesma cama que outra pessoa. Achava que esse momento de intimidade deveria ser guardado para depois do casamento, apenas quando encontrasse uma pessoa _especial_. Ernesto era especial, não havia dúvidas, mas não sabia se era certo se sentir tão bem e protegido ao lado dele, como se eles fossem um...

\- Sabe, Camilinho, – Ernesto interrompeu os pensamentos de Camilo – ainda vamos abrir um negócio juntos e fazer muito sucesso! Tenho um amigo lá no bar que tem um talento nato nas artes. Desenha como ninguém. Mas também não consegue arranjar nenhum emprego decente. Acho que poderíamos nos juntar e descobrir alguma coisa que temos em comum. Ainda não sei exatamente o que poderíamos fazer, mas qualquer coisa já seria melhor do que essa enrascada em que você se meteu.

\- Você acha? – Camilo virou para encarar Ernesto. – Isso seria ótimo! Imagine só, conseguirmos viver do nosso próprio trabalho, sem precisar obedecer ninguém além de nós mesmos!

\- Sim, seria maravilhoso mesmo.

Ernesto sorria enquanto contemplava o rosto de Camilo. Apesar do inchaço, seus olhos claros continuavam sendo encantadores e angelicais, algo que sempre lhe haviam chamado a atenção. Ernesto levou uma mão ao rosto de Camilo, acariciando a região em que ousaram castigar este rosto tão belo. Depois desceu para a bochecha em que, apesar da pouca luz do quarto, era possível notar que ganhara um tom avermelhado. Em nenhum momento o contato visual foi quebrado. Ernesto então, em um súbito ato de coragem, aproximou o rosto e colou seus lábios com os do rapaz a seu lado. Foi algo rápido, a inexperiência assustando e encorajando ao mesmo tempo. Vendo que Camilo mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca ligeiramente aberta, Ernesto avançou novamente, dessa vez com mais calma, mais cuidado e mais amor. Era uma sensação diferente, algo novo. Não era seu primeiro beijo, mas era a primeira vez que beijara alguém por quem nutria sentimentos tão profundos e verdadeiros. Depois de um tempo, os dois separaram as bocas e uniram as testas, a respiração ofegante de um contra a do outro em perfeita harmonia. Ernesto então deitou sua cabeça no espaço acima do ombro de Camilo, tomando cuidado para não encostar em nenhum ferimento. Camilo não lembra exatamente o momento em que caiu no sono, mas lembra que foi embalado pelas leves carícias que o mais velho fazia sobre sua pele machucada. Talvez aquilo fosse um sonho que seria esquecido no dia seguinte, mas no momento a única coisa que importava era a respiração de Ernesto aquecendo seu pescoço.

 

***

 

Ernesto acordou com um dos braços dormente e o outro ao redor do corpo de Camilo. Levou um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo e onde estava. Então a noite anterior não havia sido apenas um sonho. Ali estava Camilo, dormindo inocente como uma criança, sem ter noção do absurdo que haviam feito. Era a primeira vez que beijara um homem, apesar de já ter admitido para si mesmo que não era a primeira vez que tivera vontade de fazê-lo. Tinha a lembrança de, desde criança, ter amizades tanto com meninos como com meninas, mas algumas vezes o sentimento era um pouco mais forte que isso. Seu pai, grosseiro como era, sempre implicara com seu irmão mais novo pelo jeito mais doce e delicado que tratava as pessoas. Sua _mamma_ chamava isso de educação, mas para seu pai era uma fraqueza. _Onde já se viu um homem ser carinhoso com outro? O que os outros vão pensar?_ Com essa criação, aprendeu desde cedo que o certo era gostar apenas de meninas, qualquer outro sentimento precisaria ser ignorado. E conseguiu viver bem assim por 22 anos.

Mas então Camilo apareceu. De repente, todas as leis que havia instituído para si mesmo foram revogadas e ele percebeu que não tinha controle nenhum sobre seus sentimentos. Camilo era meigo, gentil e bondoso: características essas que seu pai tanto criticava, quando pertencidas a um homem. Apesar de aparentemente ser apenas mais um riquinho mimado, ele nunca se via sendo superior a ninguém. Tratava todos com igualdade e generosidade. No início, Ernesto chamava-o de Principezinho apenas para implicar com sua posição social, mas depois de conhecê-lo melhor, este acabou virando um apelido carinhoso. Camilo não se importava, parecia até mesmo gostar.

Depois que começaram a morar juntos em São Paulo, a convivência fez com que ficassem mais próximos ainda. Ernesto logo conseguiu trabalho em um bar, mas as coisas não estavam tão fáceis para Camilo. Rodara a cidade inteira procurando um trabalho, mas todos os lugares simplesmente batiam a porta em sua cara. Dias depois, dissera que havia conseguido um trabalho no cais. Não receberia muito, porém o suficiente para ajudar a manter o aluguel do quartinho no cortiço. Mas tudo não passava de uma mentira para não decepcionar seu amigo.

Quando viu Camilo entrando no quarto com aqueles machucados no rosto, seu coração parou. Seu primeiro instinto seria procurar quem havia feito aquela crueldade com alguém tão amável como ele, mas Camilo parecia tão frágil e abatido que ele simplesmente não poderia dar mais atenção ao agressor do que à vítima. Faria todo o necessário para cuidar dele, mesmo com seu amigo, em vão, tentando garantir que tudo estava bem.

Talvez o fato de o ter visto fragilizado daquele jeito tenha ativado seu instinto de proteção, mas ele sabia que não poderia deixá-lo sozinho numa hora daquelas. Sabia que precisaria passar a noite ao seu lado, como se o adversário da luta de algumas horas atrás pudesse entrar ali a qualquer momento e finalizar o trabalho. Seu pai com certeza reprovaria essa atitude, mas proteger Camilo era sua única prioridade.

Tudo aconteceu naturalmente. Não esperava de forma alguma que a noite terminaria daquele jeito. Depois daquele beijo, seu maior desejo seria passar o resto da vida dormindo ao lado de seu principezinho, sentindo a diferença de sua pele robusta contra uma pele macia, beijando aqueles lábios doces e ficando juntos como se fossem um só. Mas isso fora apenas um devaneio em um momento vulnerável. Sabia que Camilo estava fraco demais para recusar aquele beijo. Uma onda de culpa começou a correr por seu corpo: talvez ele tenha se aproveitado da inocência dele. Mesmo que Camilo sempre dissesse que eles eram iguais, sabia que isso não era verdade.

Percebeu tarde demais que havia caído em duas armadilhas: a do amor e a do amor errado.  Camilo nunca iria se apaixonar por outro homem. Sabia que ele se casaria com a mulher perfeita e teria vários filhos lindos no futuro. E esse futuro não incluía Ernesto.

Desvencilhou-se do corpo de Camilo, ainda adormecido. Não sabia se teria coragem de olhar para aqueles olhos encantadores novamente. Decidiu que faria o possível para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, para seu próprio bem. Antes de sair do quarto, pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta que haviam sido deixados num canto da mesa e escreveu um bilhete para seu amigo.

 

_Camilo,_

_Desculpe pela noite passada, estava preocupado demais e acabei passando dos limites. Por favor, esqueça o que aconteceu. Prometo que nunca mais vai se repetir._

_Ernesto_

 

  

**_~Dois meses depois~_ **

****

O cheiro de café invadia a sala de reuniões dos Três Mosqueteiros. Bem, na verdade era apenas a sala de estar da casa de Camilo e havia apenas _dois_ mosqueteiros. A reunião havia sido marcada para às 10h, mas apenas Ernesto havia chegado. Após a curta temporada em São Paulo, os três amigos resolveram voltar para o Vale do Café, afinal não havia lugar mais apropriado para começar o negócio. Camilo havia se reconciliado com a mãe e voltou a morar na mansão; Ernesto também se acertou com os pais e recuperou o quartinho que dividia com Luccino; Januário, que não tinha família na região, acabou alugando um quartinho na pensão, apesar de passar grande parte do tempo com sua namorada.

Apesar do atraso de Januário, Ernesto já havia preparado alguns dos exemplares de café que seriam experimentados na reunião. Camilo, curioso pelo trabalho do amigo e deliciado com o cheiro, não aguentou mais esperar e pediu que Ernesto lhe servisse uma xícara, pelo menos para matar a curiosidade do café que seu amigo italiano prometera ser um dos melhores que já havia tomado.

\- Aqui, principezinho. – Ernesto entregou uma xícara fumegante para o amigo. – Veja se vossa excelência aprova o gosto deste refinadíssimo café feito com os selecionados grãos diretamente colhidos pelas mãos deste que vos fala.

\- Nossa, falando desse jeito acredito que deva ser o melhor café do mundo!

\- Melhor não criar expectativas muito altas a meu respeito, meu amigo. Lembre-se que você é o príncipe do café e já deve ter experimentado os melhores sabores mundo afora.

\- Mas tenho certeza que nenhum deles foi feito com tanto amor e carinho quanto esse. – sorriu Camilo.

Os dois mantiveram contato visual enquanto Camilo experimentava o café especial preparado por Ernesto. Ambos estavam curiosos: um para descobrir o sabor do produto de seu futuro negócio e o outro para descobrir se conseguiria chegar perto das expectativas que seu amigo havia criado. Apenas um gole foi necessário para Camilo ter certeza de que aquele era realmente o melhor café que já havia atravessado seus lábios. Mesmo os cafés mais renomados que já havia consumido em Paris não causavam a mesma sensação que este feito por seu amigo, seu parceiro de negócios, seu... Ernesto.

\- Opa, parece que o principezinho acabou sujando o bigode.

Ernesto instintivamente aproximou-se de Camilo, com uma das mãos já em direção ao seu rosto, pronto para passar o dedo sobre os fios claros que cobriam a delicada pele acima de seus lábios. Seu polegar, porém, não contente em roçar apenas uma vez sobre os pelos ligeiramente molhados, repetiu o movimento por mais duas vezes, aproveitando o breve momento em que encostava naqueles lábios que há muito tempo haviam sido seus. Camilo apenas conseguiu desviar a atenção dos olhos para a boca do italiano e, sem perceber, acabou passando a língua levemente entre seus próprios lábios. Isso pareceu ter despertado Ernesto do momento de transe em que havia se encontrado e, ao voltar o olhar para Camilo, desculpou-se e tentou se afastar.

\- Espere! – Camilo rapidamente segurou a mão do italiano em seu rosto. – Acho... que ainda ficou um pouco aqui. – disse ele, guiando o polegar do outro de volta para seus lábios.

\- Camilo... – hesitou Ernesto.

\- Tudo bem. – Camilo o tranquilizou. – _Tudo bem_.

Os dois voltaram a se aproximar devagar, estudando o movimento de cada um para não haver dúvidas de que isso era o que realmente queriam. Os lábios do mais novo ainda tinham o mesmo sabor, agora levemente amargos pelo café. Todo o trabalho na preparação do café perfeito para agradar seu amigo havia sido recompensado por esse momento mágico que ele achou que nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Depois do beijo, continuaram com os olhos fechados e as testas coladas, como se a ligação entre eles fosse forte demais para ser separada. Agora, Ernesto não tinha dúvidas se estava apenas imaginando alguma relação mais forte do que amizade entre eles. O beijo foi consentido, até mesmo _encorajado_ por Camilo.

Ambos haviam vivido os últimos dois meses como se nada tivesse acontecido, um com medo de como o outro poderia reagir. Camilo vivera um misto de emoções depois de ler o bilhete deixado por Ernesto naquela noite especial deles. Primeiro veio a felicidade pela confirmação de que aquilo não fora apenas um sonho, mas depois a tristeza de saber que Ernesto negaria tudo, caso fosse confrontado. Como não queria perder sua amizade, continuou a agir normalmente sempre que se encontravam. Sentiam algo no ar quando ficavam sozinhos no mesmo ambiente, mas, com a chegada de Januário, esses momentos eram mais raros de acontecer. Talvez Ernesto tenha até induzido seu novo amigo a morar com eles, justamente para não ficarem mais tanto tempo sozinhos ali no quarto e acabarem cedendo ao desejo que tanto os consumia.

Mas agora, com os dois sozinhos ali na sala, embalados pelo cheiro de café e com a certeza de que aquilo não era um amor inventado, a única coisa que os entristecia era o arrependimento do tempo em que passaram longe um do outro, na tentativa de rejeitar um sentimento que não poderia mais ser negado. Infelizmente, uma batida na porta acabou estragando o encanto do momento e eles foram obrigados a se separar. Camilo abriu a porta da mansão e Januário adentrou, desculpando-se pelo atraso.

\- Desculpem, meus amigos! A Ludmila me chamou para a casa dela e, bem, sabem como é né? Acabei perdendo a noção do tempo **.**

\- Sim, sei bem como é. – Ernesto sorriu, sem perceber que a frase havia ruborizado o rosto pálido de Camilo.

\- Olha só, parece que alguém aqui também está apaixonado! – Januário sorriu e inclinou-se para dar tapinhas nas costas de Ernesto. – Cuide bem deste sentimento, meu amigo, pois é a coisa mais bela que pode acontecer com um homem. Mas agora vamos começar nossa reunião, o cheiro já está delicioso!

Enquanto Januário se aproximava da mesa com os diferentes exemplares de café, Ernesto e Camilo trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorriram. Mesmo que a relação entre eles ainda não tivesse uma nomenclatura oficial, sabiam que teriam um ao outro para sempre.


End file.
